The Pouring Skies and The Crying Raindrops
by LuminousDream
Summary: ONESHOT: She felt so trapped inside all this madness and chaos that people called reality, so trapped inside all this death and violence that people called a war. Charac. Death


**A/N:** An evil bunny popped into my head…along with some right music, and this was the result…

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any characters in this ficcie…wish I did though… :(

**One Shot: The Pouring Skies and The Crying Raindrops**

**

* * *

**

She was drifting away, slowly falling…falling into a whirl of restraints…

So tired of her responsibilities, her duties…so tired of the war, the world, both muggle and magical…

She felt so trapped inside all this madness and chaos that people called reality, so trapped inside all this death and violence that people called a war.

Tired…she was just so tired; if only she could rest for just one moment, she would feel better, she knew it would, but she never got to rest.

At night, she tossed and turned, past visions of people she once knew and loved flashed before her eyes, their bodies so cold; their open eyes looking so lifelessly back at her. There were green lights, yelling, bodies everywhere as she ran past her, they just all laid there, both auror and death eater alike, not that it mattered because there was no breath of life in them…there was no breath of life anywhere on the field as 22 yr. Old Hermione Granger ran past her, tears blinding her, as she ran until she crashed into the arms of one of the two best friends that she trusted with her life, holding onto him tightly and hiding her face into his robe covered chest, crying as her whole body shook. She cried for the deaths of the ones she knew and loved. She cried for the war, for her friends who were still alive, but were only filled with pain and suffering, and she cried for herself. She had lost everything, her friends and her parents.

Then she would wake up in sweat and tears on her face.

What people called sleeping, she called a hellish way of reliving yesterday's events.

Yes, Hermione used curse words, used curses too, like the Unforgiveables, because in this place, in this time where she lived and fought, there were hardly any morals left. There was only constant fighting, the supposed evil versus good and saving the world idea, but nobody gave a damn if she cussed or not.

Because the only thing on their minds was bitter revenge and pain.

In fact, that was the story of their lives and hers as well.

And this was why Hermione Granger, the most brilliant witch of her time was so tired, just so damn tired.

For the first time in her life, Hermione wanted to run away, wanted to forget and leave everything behind.

She was willing to start a new life, if only she could escape this cruel reality, but she couldn't. She couldn't run away from the war…because the war _was_ everywhere…

She felt so trapped…falling deeper into this pain…

When she wasn't on the field fighting or at their headquarters planning something, these thoughts were on her mind, just constantly there, her mind begging her for freedom.

Perhaps those were the same thoughts that distracted her to the point where she could not concentrate hard enough.

Perhaps that was the same distraction that had slowed down her reactions, causing her not to act quickly enough, and be hit by the curse from the death eater across from her that unfortunate, rainy day.

She doubled over with pain, falling to her knees, holding tightly onto her wand, trying her very best to come up with a curse of her own, trying to defend herself, but all that came out of her mouth, was blood.

As she tried to get up, a shadow fell over her form and she looked up into cold, heartless eyes, as the rain beat down mercilessly on both of them.

"You" was all she could manage to say, but she said it in the most hateful way as if it was poison.

"Come now Mudblood. You might want to speak more politely to those above you," the death eater replied, as she took off her hood fully and revealed a cruel, dangerous Pansy.

"Any last words?" She asked mockingly as she pointed her wand at the brunette witch.

"Yes…go…to hell…" Hermione said in between breaths, but smirked when she saw the fury from her enemy.

"You bitch!" the death eater shouted as she slapped her hard on the cheek, the force causing her to fall back.

She closed her eyes in anticipation of more pain and torture, but it never came, only the continuous raindrops on her face.

She opened her eyes to see the death eater looking lifelessly into the pouring sky, a tall figure standing before her, his wand pointed at the now dead Pansy.

Her heart jumped with relief when the figure turned around to reveal her best friend, Ron standing beside him, their hair and robes stuck to them, soaked by the rain.

They rushed to her in a second, Harry pulling her in his arms and Ron stroking her cheek gently.

"Harry…Ron…" She called out to them lovingly, trying to smile, but even that small action brought pain.

They looked at her with love and concern.

"Hermione, …hang on" Harry whispered to her, "help is on the way…"

Suddenly, she gave a cough, jerking her whole body forward, if it weren't for Harry's arms tightening around her.

Ron's hand came up to gently wipe her mouth, tears in those kind eyes.

"Why are you…" and that's when she saw the blood on his hand…and that's when she realized that she really was dying.

Air…she needed so much air…she felt like someone was choking her, and she felt so cold.

Her weak breaths became more erratic, and she started shivering.

"Damn it Hermione! You can't die, do you hear me?" Harry said, silent tears coming from his beautiful green orbs, holding her closer to him more than ever, Ron still stroking her cheek ever so gently, as he too had silent tears in his eyes.

"It's…okay Harry. Ron…Harry…I'm so sorry…"

There was so much she wanted to say to them, but she found it extremely difficult to talk because she could barely even breathe.

Their bodies seemed so warm and comforting to her cold, shivering one.

Everything was slowly getting darker, she could barely even make out Harry's and Ron's face, much less hear what they were yelling at her.

She was so tired.

The only thing that seemed to be keeping her awake was the constant rain, and Harry and Ron.

"You can't fucking die on us!" yelled an angry Ron, as he shook her, Harry just staring into her face as if memorizing her for the last time.

Who was shaking her…she was so tired. Couldn't that person wait until after she slept?

She opened her eyes again and looked at her two best friends, the pain and sadness showing in their eyes, and it was then that the three of them had come to a mutual understanding.

No one would rescue her this time, not even the great Harry Potter.

She was dying…**_would die_**.

The only thing that kept her alive right now was the last amount of energy that she had, keeping her eyes opened and giving her enough strength to just barely talk.

"I love…you guys," She whispered softly, but they had heard her, and they professed their love to her in return.

As she looked away from her two best friends and into the pouring sky, flashbacks ran through her head as if they only happened yesterday.

"Good bye…" She whispered to them, before she closed her eyes, giving into the darkness and feeling more at ease, realizing that all this time, she had spent the last of her energy opening her eyes and saying her last words to them, wearing her already tired body and mind from the curse and the war.

The war would still go on and hopefully Ron and Harry would win, defeat Voldemort, and come out of it alive. She hoped they would live. She hoped for many things.

As for herself, the last thought that came to her head before she totally gave into darkness was:

: _I'm free_ :

* * *

The two men looked down at the one person that they had truly loved with all their hearts, as a sister, and possibly more. 

Not that that mattered anymore. She was gone, and they would have to keep living…keep fighting in this world that she had left.

The sky continued pouring on them as the shielded their bodies over her, looking at her for the last time.

On that day, people would say that it had been raining.

But for Harry and Ron, they would say that the skies had cried for them.

Cried for the ones who had died and the ones who survived. Cried for the war and cried for the two of them.

But that didn't matter.

What mattered was that the gods had taken pity and cried for Hermione Granger.

* * *

**A/N:** Kay kay…well hoped you guys enjoyed that! I'd love to hear comments on it!**Luminous Dream**


End file.
